Rats Meet Flock
by River Styx1201
Summary: When Adam Bree and Chase get called out on a mission and find the flock unconscious and about to die, they fight off the Erasers and evacuate them to their home. Will Max accept their help, or will she leave to help protect the Davenports from those out to kill them. I don't own anything but the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N-Love these two and I thought it would be a good idea. I don't own Lab Rats nor do I own Maximum Ride. This takes place sometime after Schools out-Forever and before bionic island. I know the prologues short, but their supposed to be. So I present to you, my first crossover.**

* * *

 **Rats meet Flock**

 **Prologue**

There's nothing better than watching the scenery zoom by when you are up in the air thinking about all that has happened to you over the course of your life. My name is Maximum Ride and I'm an Avian-American. 2% bird and 98% human. I was an experiment of the School, a lab with this group of scientists called White Coats who did human experimentation by splicing human genes with that of different animals: bird, cat, wolf, etc. The human/wolf ones we call Erasers because they are responsible for erasing the rogue experiments like me and the flock. The flock consists of me, Fang and Iggy, 14, Nudge, 11, the Gasman or Gazzy, 9, and Angel, 6.

According to a sign we passed a few minutes ago, we were flying over a city called Mission Creek. Being hunted by the Erasers and White Coats led to us constantly moving to avoid capture and destruction. "MAX, WATCH OUT," Fang yelled just as an eraser dropped onto my back.

When I managed to dislodge it, I straightened out and then growled at the wolf I knew all to well. "Ari," I said the name as if I was spitting out poison.

"Hello Max. Did you miss me," he said with a snare.

And then the fight broke out with twenty erasers against six bird kids.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Adam, Bree, Chase. Get in here," Mr. Davenport said as the mission alarm went off.

"What is it Mr. D," Bree said as they entered the room.

"There is a fight happening at a nearby park between what people are describing as werewolves and bird people," he quickly explained as he pulled up video of twenty wolf people fighting six children with wings. "I need you to get down there and stop the fight before there are any casualties."

"On it," they said as they got into the capsules and changed into their mission gear. When they were finished they got the coordinates of the fight and Bree super speeded them over to it. When they got there, the kids were down and the wolves were about to finish them off. They jumped into action and fought off the wolf men.

As they flew off one of them called back "We will be back humans." We quickly checked the kids' vitals and evacuated them to the lab before anyone else could interfere.

"Their alive but unconscious," Chase informed Davenport. "But their DNA is very interesting. I checked it to see why they had avian appendages and it turns out that they have avian genes spliced in with their human genes." He then set the smallest girl with hawk wings down into a chair. "From what I can predict is that they were illegal experiments that their creators want back and the werewolves were sent to hunt them down to either kill them or bring them back."

"Good work. We'll learn more when they wake up." Davenport said as he cleaned and bandaged up the Goth ones wounds.

'He's kind of cute,' Bree thought as she examined the Goth one from where she sat tending to the second oldest guy there. The oldest three looked like they were fourteen or fifteen. The African-American girl looked like she was eleven or twelve. The third guy looked nine or ten and the youngest girl looked six or seven. Adam was tending the youngest, Chase the oldest girl, Leo the youngest guy, and Tasha had come in, screeched a little bit, and then went right to tending the last girl.

"That's all we can do for now without knowing more information about their genetic make-up and medical history," Davenport said covering the boy with a blanket. "Right now, we'll wait until they wake up. Each of us taking turns watching over them starting with Chase and ending with Tasha. Adam, for obvious reasons (he was zoning out and playing with the youngest's snow white angel like wings) will not be allowed to watch over them." They all agreed and went about their business.

'She's kind of cute' Chase thought pulling the blanket further around the oldest girl's body and taking in her disheveled appearance. Then he noticed something. They all appeared disheveled. Just then Bree came in. "Hey Bree, can you and Tasha go out and buy them some clothes," I asked while checking scanning the children's bodies to get their sizes and sending them to Bree's phone. "Those are their sizes and pictures of the styles they like. Although it would be interesting to put the Goth boy in a frilly pink shirt and see his reaction when he wakes up."

"We'll go, but we will NOT be putting him in anything he obviously doesn't like," Tasha said as she came in. They then left and talked about what they would buy.

*TIME SKIP*

 **Max's POV**

Uh, my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at what appeared to be a lab of some kind. I reacted on instinct and flipped out of the chair I was sitting in and crouched down into a fighting stance. 'Wait, chair' I thought looking back. "It's ok. You're safe now," an unfamiliar voice said. I turned in the direction it came from and saw a short African American boy around the age of thirteen. "My names Leo and you are in my step father's basement/laboratory. MR. DAVENPORT," he explained. Next thing I knew a middle aged man came in followed by an African American women that looked kind-of like the boy, two other boys, and a girl.

When I saw the teenage boys and girl everything came rushing back. "The Eraser's. What happened to them?" I asked only to get confused looks. "The wolf people," I said in simpler terms that even an idiot could understand.

"My children fought them off and then brought you here," the middle aged man explained.

I looked around and made sure that my entire flock was there. Fang was in a vampire like position with his hands crossed over his chest. Iggy was lying next to him. Angel and Gazzy were cuddled together next to another chair. In the chair was Nudge. I then sighed in relief as Total came prancing in not causing any trouble and playing the role of a normal dog. I.e. not talking. "What's your names," the second guy that came in asked. He had spikey chocolate brown hair and a lean build.

"I'm Max. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," I said pointing to each in turn, still weary of what their purpose was.

"I'm Chase. This is my father, Donald Davenport, my brothers Adam and Leo, our sister, Bree, and our step mother, Tasha Davenport. Can you tell us a little bit about your medical histories so we know how best to treat your wounds."

At the last statement I looked down at my arm and noticed a bandage slightly tinged red from blood. I then ripped it off and surprised everyone when they saw that it was completely healed. "I'm and incredibly fast healer. We all are." Then I heard a slight stirring from Fang and turned to see him in a fighting position along with Iggy. I signaled for them to calm down, and they both came to flank me.

Everyone stood in silence as I got up and signaled them to check on the others. I went over to Angel and gently shook her. She woke up with a dazed expression and stood up. That was when I noticed that she was in a white angel dress that left her wings exposed. I looked around and saw that everyone was in a new outfit. I then glared at Davenport who held his hands up defensively. "It was Tasha."

"It was Chase's idea we get you new clothes."

I then stood up and stalked over to their little group spreading my wings out to their full fourteen foot wing length. "Who dressed us," I asked calmly causing them all to gulp. Bree and Adam slowly raised their hands. "Touch us again without our permission and I WILL rip your spins out and beat you over the heads with them." I then turned around and went back over to the Flock.

"If you want, there's food upstairs for you," Davenport said and quickly lead the way to the dining area were there was food and there was a lot of it. "We didn't know what you all liked so we just cooked all of the breakfast options." He then went to the refrigerator and pulled out different drink options. I glanced at the clock and it said that it was eight in the morning.

"How long have we been out," I asked as the others eyed the food wearily.

"For about fifteen hours," Leo said. Noticing the way we eyed the food he quickly caught on to why we weren't diving in. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about." He said grabbing a pancake and taking a bite out of it. "See." After looking at me I nodded and took a few pancakes, ten pieces of bacon, three slices of sausage, some hash browns, and poured me a bowl of Lucky Charms and drowned it in milk. The others had the same, varying in amounts.

The Davenports stared at us as if we had lost our minds. "Are you going to eat all that," Tasha asked Angel as she stared at her six pancakes drowned in syrup.

"Yes," I answered. "We have a very high metabolism due to our avian DNA. So we have to consume about 5,000 calories per day on an uneventful day." I then went back to eating a slice of bacon.

"Interesting," Chase said causing me to slow down and stare at him. "Would you mind if I take a blood sam-"

"YES," I said as a growled yell that caused him to back up. Which in turn caused the flock to burst out laughing. "We are not here for your experimentation. We are simply here due to an accident. Once we are have recuperated and gathered supplies, we will be leaving to finish our mission." I then turned around and went back to eating my food.

"Sorry," Chase said. "I was just curious about your genetic make-up and wanted to see what all you could do." He then came over and got a piece of bacon from the tray.

"We are not science projects. We have spent too much of our lives in cages being poked and prodded for the white coats amusement. As for abilities. We can fly, see well in the dark, and we have a few special abilities." Right as I said special abilities, Gazzy let one rip and Chase fell right to the floor gaging. Everyone then plugged their nose and got as far from Gazzy as possible. "What's wrong with him," I said pointing back to Chase.

"He has a heightened sense of smell due to his bionics. Me, Bree and Chase have bionics," Adam said earning a few glares from said people.

"I feel sorry for him," I said before going over, picked him up, and then set him in front of an open window.

"Sorry," Gazzy said sheepishly before going back to eating his breakfast.

"His powers are the ability to clear a room in a second and mimicking voices," I explained as Chase came to. "Angel has the ability to read and control minds." To demonstrate this Angel chuckled and made Chase get up and walk back into the dining room, causing him to pass out again and everyone to laugh. "Iggy's blind, yet he's a mistro in the kitchen and make bombs without any fault. Fang can sneak up on anyone and I can fly at the speed of sound." I then called Gazzy over and told him to do his impersonation.

He then stared at Leo and said in his voice "My name's Leo and I'm a midget."

Everyone, but Leo and Fang, burst out laughing. Bree then added, "I look like I should be in middle school," using one of her bionics. That only added more laughter and a chuckle from Fang who had only been smiling before.

"Yeah. Laugh right now. But who do you call when you need back-up on a mission. Huh."

With that he stormed from the room. We then went back to eating our food and Gazzy "showing" Iggy around the house. "Don't move anything without notifying Iggy about it," I told Davenport and then Tasha showed me to the room Angel, Nudge, and I would be staying in. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy would be staying in the room across from us.

"You can stay here for as long as you would like," Tasha said as she opened the door. If you want, I could enroll you all into my son's school. It would be a wonderful opportunity for you all."

"As much as I appreciate the thought, it's a dangerous idea." I then went into the room with her following me in. "The erasers have been after us for some time and I would hate for the fight to be brought here. Plus the last time we trusted someone to provide shelter and education for us, it turned out that she was the head bad guy." I sighed and went over to the curtains and looked outside to check the perimeter.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you all. If I could, I would expose this organization for what it really is and help you get out from under their iron fist."

I was about to respond when I heard a shrill screech that was as familiar to me as my own voice. Angel.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N When I say Davenport POV I mean the characters from Lab Rats. I also don't own MR or LR. They belong to James Patterson and Disney (Respectively). Please read enjoy and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Max's POV**

We ran as fast as we could to Angel. I couldn't believe this was happening. When we reached the living room, I saw a short, fat lady with red hair scaring Angel. I fumed at the sight and just as Fang was coming into the room, I ran at the lady and delivered a punch to her face that caused her to stumble backwards and all of the Davenports to laugh.

When I looked to Chase for an explanation he quickly said "That's our principle" and doubled over with laughter. I then turned to Angel and checked to see if she was truly all right.

"I'm fine Max. She's just so big and scary and looks like an Eraser," she explained and then went over to where Gazzy was watching TV and sat in his lap.

"Where is she," the principle said getting up and plugging her bleeding nose. "Where's the girl who punched me." She then spun around and glared at me and I got into a fighting stance.

"Let it go Principle Perry," Leo called from the stairs and Perry glared at him.

"Oh. So the pig's name is Perry. Good to know," I said with a snare and kicked her out of the open door. "And don't you dare comeback if you want to live." I then backed up and slammed the door closed locking it. When I turned around I noticed that the Davenports were staring at me. "What?"

"That was the first time anyone has stood against Principle Perry," Leo said dumbfounded that I did such a thing.

"What. I don't like people messing with my family or looking down on us." I walked over to the couch and sat next to Gazzy, pulling Angel into my lap. "It's just a simple solution to a problem.

After a few minutes there was banging on the door. "Open up pipsqueak. You'll pay for what you did. I said open up. You have five seconds before I ram it open." I then got up, cleared furniture out of the way, and then went over to the door. Right as she would have hit the door, I opened it and she went running through the living room and into the wall. I could have sworn that there were cats circling in her eyes.

"Fang, Iggy." I said and they walked over, picked Perry up, and then took her outside to her car. "That should take care of her for a while." I then went back to the couch and switched the TV to Funimation. I wasn't really paying attention to it as I straightened Angel's curls.

 **Davenport's POV**

Chase stared at Max as she played with Angels curls absent mindedly. 'I wonder how they came to be together' he thought as his gaze went to the others in the flock. Fang had his wings slightly spread outward. They were an ebony black, the same color as his hair and outfit. His shirt had a skull on it and three white stripes on each sleeve. Max had on a dark purple shirt and blue jeans. Iggy and Gazzy had on white shirts and cargo pants. Nudge was wearing a purple dress in a similar style to Angel's white one. He was lost in thought and was about to ask how they came to be flying over Mission Creak when Angel laughed.

"What is it sweetie," Max asked in her lyrical voice.

"Chase has a crush on you," she said laughing. That comment earned me a death stare from Fang and Max both.

Chase quickly hid behind Adam. "I was just thinking about something. And tell Angel to stay out of my mind," he explained from his hiding spot.

"Adam. Can you punch him for Max," Angel asked.

"Sure." Adam then turned to Chase and punched him across the room. "That was fun."

"Hey. I have a proposition for the Flock," Mr. Davenport said coming into the living room where they were doing different activities. "You all can stay here and live with us if you help my family out on missions and teach them how to fight the people after you."

 **Max's POV**

Could this really be happening? Could we really have a home and place to stay? Then I remembered what happened with Anne and I couldn't afford for something like that to happen again. "As much as I would appreciate that, we can't bring danger to your household." I quickly turned to the others. "We can't afford to stay in one place for to long for safety reasons. We can teach you all to fight them, but we have to move as soon as possible before Ari, an eraser, catches our trail."

"We understand," Tasha said sadly. "At least stay a night or two for rest and relaxation."

As I was about to answer there was a loud crash near the windows and the scent of Eraser's filled the air.

* * *

 **A/N-I will probably only have a couple more chapters. And if you don't remember what happens with Anne, read/reread schools out forever. Just a reminder, this takes place between Schools Out Forever and Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Remember to Review. Have a good day or night depending on when you read this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Chase's POV**

I turned around and saw this wolf man coming in that looked like what had attacked Max and the Flock. "I told you I'll be back," it said with a snare.

"Ari," Max said, getting into a fighting stance. "I thought you would be at home, kissing Jeb's ass." She then ran at the beast and delivered a roundhouse kick to its chest.

"You never should have left the School. I'm here to either take you back or to destroy you." He slashed at her and she just barely dodged it before it sliced her throat. As I made a move to step in five more Erasers came in and started toward the other bird kids.

I quickly engaged the first one who was heading towards Angel. I delivered five quick punches to its chest and it stumbled back. Adam then punched it at its spin causing it to crumple to the ground as we heard a snap. Bree used her super speed to trip the second one and get Gazzy and Angel to the safety of the lab. Fang dispatched the one that had attacked him and turned to the one that Bree had tripped. We quickly disposed of all of the Erasers and there was just Max facing off with Ari.

"You should just give up and let me kill you," Ari said as he charged toward Max with his claws ready to slice through her stomach. Max jumped into the air, snapped out her wings and did three consecutive kicks to his chest before flying outside so that they had more room to fight.

Growling in rage, Ari followed her out and we followed him. "If I did that then you would have nobody to play with," Max said as Ari flew up to where she was hovering. She then delivered a round house kick to his chest. Once he regained his balance he slashed and caught her right side, slicing through her skin like butter. She fell a few feet before she regained her balance and flew back up. As soon as Fang realized that she was injured, he flew up and helped her in the fight. After a while Ari delivered a well-placed kick to Fangs stomach and then flew off.

We rushed over to where Max landed and Mr. Davenport started to check her wounds. I quickly scanned the wound and saw that it needed to be treated and that she needed blood. "Mr. Davenport. She needs to be treated immediately. We need to take her to-"

"NO HOSPITALS," the flock yelled in unison. Well, the flock minus Max who was unconscious with her head in Fangs lap.

"Last time we went the School figured out we were there and we almost ended back in the school," Fang explained and lifted her up and took her into the lab. You'll have to treat her here." He placed her onto Leo's desk and then went to where we kept the first aid supplies. He took out the materials we would need and then got into a chair holding the supplies needed to take blood. "She needs blood. You're gonna have to give her mine."

Davenport went over to Max and started tending the wound as I went and took blood from Fang and then Iggy. I then went and inserted the line into the IV that Davenport had already set up. "Adam, come hold this." Once he did I went over to help Davenport while Tasha escorted the flock upstairs.

 **Fang's POV**

I tried to stay in the lab to help Chace and Davenport treat Max, but Bree and Tasha refused to let me. Now we were in the living room, cleaning up the wreckage from our fight. I can't lose Max. Not after everything we've been through together. The experiments at the School. After Jeb freed us, when Jeb disappeared, me gagging at her first attempt to cook food and then her punching me. And then when the Erasers found us and kidnapped Angel.

We could not afford to lose Max. I could not afford to lose her. After we had everything cleaned, all there was to do was sit and wait.

*TIME SKIP*

It was about three hours later when Chase and Davenport finally came out. I stood in expectation of how it went. "We were able to stitch her up, but she needs to rest for another week or so."

"And we mean a week, not whatever time you're calculating in your head," Chase said glaring at me. I was thinking that it would be three days instead of a week. "Other than a scar, she should be back to normal in that time and you can be on your way."

"Thank you," I said. Without asking permission, I went into the lab and saw Max still laying on the desk looking too pale. She was still in her ripped clothes and I picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss onto it before picking her up bridal style, making sure not to jostle the wound. I then carried her into the living room, up the stairs, and placed her on the bed that was in the girl's room. She was still hooked up to the IV and I had to be careful not to rip it out of her arm because I heard that that hurts.

I then sat by her side until she woke up the next morning and blessed me with a scowl and the question, "What did Gazzy so while I was out that has you so worried."

"Nothing. But Chase and Davenport says we'll be here for another week while you heal. And that they mean a week and not three days."

"Do you smell pancakes," she asked as she got up and slipped on a pair of house shoes. The blood stains had turned a rust color.

I handed her the clothes that Tasha had brought up for her. "Iggy's making pancakes and bacon."

"Well, we better go before they eat them all." She then went into the bathroom to quickly change. I smiled and then went into the kitchen where the Davenports were staring at Iggy in amazement, Nudge was talking to Angel about some fashion whatevers, and Gazzy was smiling like he had something planned. I let a rare smile grace my lips as I heard Max coming down the stairs behind me. "Gazzy, if you plan on farting again then you will be sitting outside to eat your meal. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he quickly said, wiping the smile from his face.

"I didn't say you had to stop smiling," she said rubbing his head.

This was my family, and I never wanted it to change.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Max's POV**

We were getting ready to fly out when the Davenports came outside. "You were just going to leave without saying goodbye," Tasha asked as she came forward with six backpacks.

"We've been here for too long. We need to get going before Ari comes back with more erasers," Fang said as he stretched out his wings.

"Well, here. It's some clothes and there is a few thousand dollars in each so that you can buy food and more clothes when you need them," Bree said handing us each a backpack that matched our styles. Fang had a black backpack with a white skull that kind of looked like the one from the anime with the kid obsessed with symmetry, Iggy and Gazzy had camo colored ones, Nudge had a purple backpack with hearts, and Angel had a white backpack with a picture of a bear that kind of looked like her stuffed bear on it. As for mine, it was red with black angel wings on it.

"Thanks," I said as I slung the bag over my shoulders and stretched out my own wings.

"Feel free to return anytime you want to," Chase said as he came forward and gave me a hug. "I also took the liberty of getting a bag of nonperishable food for you to eat when you can't get to a store." He handed the bag to me and I made a mental note to go through it later.

We all said our goodbye's and then flew off into the distance. We probably will never see the bionic teens again, but who knew. I looked over to the flock and smiled. "So where to guys," I asked speeding up a little.

* * *

 **A/N- That's it for this story. Don't Know what I will do next but who knows. Hope you liked it and continue to read my fanfics. Have a good whatever it is when you finish reading this.**

 **RS**


End file.
